warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Viva La Vida
This fanfiction is written by Holly. Song is Viva La Vida. OA: Coldplay Note: 'I believe that most of the lyrics are written correctly, as in I didn't accidentally type up an extra verse (I'm sorry if I did... Also, this is unfinished.) 'Viva La Vida I used to rule the world Ivystar padded out of her den, eyes sad. Today she would lead her clan into a battle in which one of them may never return. Suppressing a sigh, she padded to the high-rock. It had been many moons since her leader, Firestar, had died. Bramblestar had died recently from a bought of green-cough, after Squirrelflight had from the same cause. He had made Ivypool deputy after Squirrelflight's death. And now here she was, Ivystar, the leader of ThunderClan. Pushing away thoughts ofher well loved clanmates who had left her, Ivystar let out a yowl, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath High-Rock for a clan meeting!" Seas would rise when I gave the word Cats padded out of their dens, eyes wide as their new leader addressed them from High-Rock, as she never had before. A droplet of water fell onto Ivystar's head, causing her to hiss in annoyance. Rain begsn to steadily drip from the sky, slowly drenching the cats out of shelter. Isn't this simply perfect, Ivystar thought to herself, looking at all the cats before her. Now in the morning I stand alone Looking down at her deputy, Lionblaze, Ivystar felt somewhat strange, she was so much younger than her deputy. Sighing, Ivystar looked over her gathered clanmates, "Tomorrow at midnight we will attack ShadowClan!" She flicked her tail. "Are you sure we should attack? What if something bad happens?" cried out a warrior from beneath the High-Rock. Ivystar blinked, "There is always that chance when we enter battle." And with that, Ivystar padded into her den, curling up in her nest, trying to block out the sounds of her clanmates. Sweep the streets I used to own Ivystar woke up in a dark clearing that smelled of mold. She looked around, eyes wide at all of the trees, she hadn't been here for a long time, since she had trained with Hawkfrost, whom she would never see again. Carefully, Ivystar padded around the clearing, thinking about the death ths place had caused, or at least the cats who had lived there. Quietly, Ivystar walked into the forests, trying not to run into any cats. Suddenly, a cat appeared in front of her. He had long brown fur and ice blue eyes. "The fight is not over yet!" The cat hissed. He slashed his paw at her. Before he hit her, she woke up. I used to roll the dice Sitting up in her nest, Ivystar looked around. Who had that been? It couldn't have been Hawkfrost, could it? He was dead, worse than dead, his spirit gone forever. Padding out of the den, Ivystar noticed that it was sunset, she had been sleeping for a while. Jumping to the ground, Ivystar looked for the cats she had chosen for battle. Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes Even though it was early, the cats were there. Among them were Lionblaze, Birchfall, Amberpaw, Dewpaw, Blossomfall, and Foxleap. These were the cats of the main patrol. Dewpaw was like a messanger, he would run back to the camp to get the other warriors if the fighting got too bad. The cats who would come with Dewpaw back to the battle were Icecloud, Whitepaw, Bumblestripe, and Dovewing. Amberpaw was obviosly scared, she had been an apprentice for a while, but this was still her first battle. Listen as the crowd would sing Trying not to shiver, Ivystar padded over to the group of cats, who were talking in a low whisper excitedly. "Hello everyone! Ready for the battle ahead of us?" Ivystar asked them all, trying to appear calm. Lionblaze nodded to her respectfully, even though he was much older. "We have been discussing the battle plan with the apprentices. Better safe than sorry, you know." Ivystar smiled at him, "Thank you, Lionblaze. I am truly thankful to you for this." "We will avenge Bramblestar's death. I will not die or rest until his killer is dead." Lionblaze replied, looking at the ground, as though he were imagining himself sinking his claws into Rowanstar, the new leader of ShadowClan. Now the old king is dead! Long live the king! Ivystar could still hear the screeches of her clanmates at their last battle with ShadowClan. She was still the deputy then, and Bramblestar had lead them. He had been fearless as he had fought the ShadowClan leader. But was that really enough? He was killed by Rowanstar as though he were a kit, his life taken quickly. The battle had ended shortly after he had lost his last life, the ThunderClan cats letting out cries of grief as they surrounded their fallen leader, his blood staining the pine needles around him. Blood wasn't the only thing that had been spilled, cats had cried for a long time after their leader was gone. Even some ShadowClan cats mourned him, such as his sister Tawnypelt, who was a senior warrior in at the time ShadowClan. They had looked up to her, Ivypool, to lead them. To take them home. To comfort them all. But what could she do? She was grieving herself. And yet this thought still haunted her: Could I have saved him? One mintute I held the key "Ivystar?" LIonblaze mewed, worried. He quickly looked at the apprentices and warriors behind him, with their puzzled looks. Ivystar looked up quickly. She must've let her imagination take over again. "Let's go." she said, quickly and quietly as she headed to the exit of the camp, fur ruffled. Next the walls were closed on me Ivystar shivered as she padded through the thorn tunnel, eyes on the ground. She hated being leader right now, with all the cats staring at her, trusting her to keep them safe. She felt tears form in her eyes but she just kept walking. Once she was outside the camp, she entered the clearing where she and the others were to meet, just in case one of the other cats had wondered off. Slowly, the others began to trickle into the clearing until they were all there, ready to go. And I discovered that my castles stand "I will stand tall..." Ivystar whispered as she sped up, digging her claws into the ground, feeling as though invisible teeth were digging into her leg, trying to hold her back. "No!" she cried out. Her clanmates looked at her funny, but she only blushed and kept walking. And now they probably think that they're being led into battle by a greif-striken and insane she-cat. Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand Lionblaze caught up to her, trotting, "Are you ok, Ivystar?" he looked at her with worry in his eyes as they all ran towards their enemies home. Ivystar narrowed her eyes, which were on the ground ahead of her, and flicked her tail angrily as she ran, "Lionblaze, I'm not a kit, and you aren't a worried queen, I can take care of myself, and I definetly do not need you to be padding behind me all the time asking me if I'm ok or not. She sighed, lashing her tail now, "It's annoying. Lionblaze had a hurt look on his face, "As you wish, Ivystar." he meowed before falling back to the other cats. I hear ShadowClan battle cries ringing, They were at the Thunderpath now. The cats in her fighting patrol edged the path, ready to cross, when a yowl erupted from across the path. Rowanstar stalked out of the trees on the other side, eyes shining. A few cats from behind Ivystar prepared themselves to attack, but she simply flicked her tail, eyes narrowed at the other leader. "Won't you attack us, Ivypool?" Rowanstar asked mockingly. Ivystar's fur stood on end, "Rowanstar, you are aware that I am Ivy''star now." Rowanstar mocked surprise, "Ok, little cat, I'll call out the battle cry, if you're too afraid to." he looked at his cats and grinned wickedly, "ShadowClan, attack!" ''Apprentices falling to the groud, screaming Be my mirror, my sword and shield My missionaries in a forieign field For some reason I can't explain Once you go there was never Never an honest word And that was when I ruled the world It was the wicked and wild wind Blew down the doors to let me in Shattered windows and the sound of drums People couldn't believe what I'd become Reveloutionaries wait For my head on a silver plate Just a puppet on a lonely string Oh, who would ever want to be king? I hear ShadowClan battle cries ringing, Apprentices falling to the groud, screaming Be my mirror, my sword and shield My missionaries in a forieign field For some reason I can't explain I know StarClan will call my name Never a honest word But that was when I ruled the world Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh I hear ShadowClan battle cries ringing, Apprentices falling to the groud, screaming Be my mirror, my sword and shield My missionaries in a forieign field For some reason I can't explain I know StarClan will call my name Never a honest word But that was when I ruled the world Category:Hollyleafisawesome's Fanfictions